1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of maintaining the shape of the cornea of the eye in a flatter than normal configuration after radial keratotomy, and more particularly to maintaining such shape by increasing and controlling intraocular pressure within the eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently a surgical procedure has been proposed for the surgical correction of complex myopic astigmatism by anterior keratotomy (see Fedorov, S.N., et al., Oftalmologischeskii Zhurnal (Odessa) 34(4):210-2(1979); Utkin, V. F., Vestnik Oftalmologii (Moskva), (2):21-4(1979)). This procedure involves making a series of radial non-penetrating incisions on the periphery of the cornea, whereby the cornea is weakened so as to induce an alteration in its curvature. Consequently, the cornea becomes flatter, thereby altering its optical power and substantially correcting the myopic condition. In the initial stages of this procedure the flattening of the cornea occurs partially because of edema, i.e., the absorption of water into the cornea which causes it to swell. Within approximately two weeks the edema subsides, but a regression of the flattened condition of the cornea occurs over about four months. Since it is the flattening of the cornea which effects correction of the myopic condition, the post-operative process of regression is counterproductive to the intended result of the procedure.
Hence a need has continued to exist for a method for arresting or at least impeding the post-operative regression in radial keratotomy.